Something More
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: NarutoxReader A good way to get answers is to play 20 Questions... I suck at summaries. Anywho, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.


"It hurts doesn't it?" I said sitting down next to him.

"Huh? What does." He said softly looking over at me.

"Watching them together." I replied simply turning to look at our other two teammates enjoying themselves by sparring and making jokes.

He turned to look at them also eyes saddened a bit before turning back to look at me.

"Yea, but I'm okay with it. It may tear me up inside, but as long as Sakura is happy with him then it's okay. Sasuke is like a brother to me and he's probably the only one I actually trust with her."

"I know how you feel, Naruto. I know exactly what you mean." I said forlornly looking up at the deep blue sky then turning back to look at him only to notice his eyes are the same shade.

"Really? Who do you like?" he said in a curious manner cocking his head to the side.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. All you need to know is that the guy I love loves someone else. Unfortunately, the person he loves doesn't love him back either. She is with someone else. I sort of feel bitter to her since she is causing him pain, but I try not to since it's not her fault."

"That sounds worse than my situation. At least the person I love is happy. It must be hard having to see the person you love in pain. I sort of remember what it felt like when Sasuke was so mean to Sakura when we were still Genin and it was horrible seeing her dejected face every time he called her annoying." he responded while thinking back.

"Yea, well I can only hope one of these days he will find someone else he can be happy with. Even if it takes awhile as long as he's okay then that's what matters right?" I asked.

"Right!" he said brightening up from my resolve.

After that being said we sat on the hill overlooking the training grounds in silence. Apparently the couple that was sparring earlier had left and the sun was starting to set.

"How about we play a game?" Naruto said eagerly.

"Uh, sure what type of game?"

"How about twenty questions? I really want to know who you like and I get twenty questions to find out and you have to tell the truth!" my best friend said excitedly after a few minutes.

"O-okay, but you have to promise that if you find out who it is you can't treat me any differently. Promise Naruto?" I said agreeing apprehensively.

"Deal, I don't see what can be so bad about him; you obviously love him for a reason. W-wait is it Bushy Brows?" he said with a terrified look on his face.

"No he's just a friend. That counts as a question, Naruto." I said trying to hold back my laughter at the look on his face.

"Fine, I still have a lot of questions left and I will find out who he is! My second question is…do I know him?" he asked after thinking a bit.

"Yup."

"What's his favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Hair color?"

"Blonde." I replied nervously since there were hardly any blondes in Konoha let alone male ones.

It went on like this for an hour before he got to his last question.

"What's his all time favorite food?" he said fidgeting.

"Ramen." I said with a sigh. I know he has to know who it is by now. He's not as clueless as everyone thinks.

"I-is it me?" he asked hoarsely looking me directly in the eyes.

"Yea." I choked out. Not being able to take the pressure I looked away biting my lip. Something I had a habit of doing when I was nervous. I just hoped he doesn't treat me differently like he promised.

After a couple minutes of silence that felt like an eternity and holding back my tears, one made its way down my cheek only to be wiped away by Naruto. Startled, I looked up at him only to see him giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry that I'm causing you pain. Don't worry it's not like I'm going to treat you different just because you love me. You're my best friend." he said scooping me up into a big hug.

"Really?" I said happily.

"Yup, and who knows maybe one of these days I'll get over Sakura. She obviously wasn't the one if she didn't like me back. I know for a fact though if I fall in love with anyone again it will be you. You've always been there for me and I will admit I do have some feelings for you. Just give me some time, okay?" Naruto said hugging me tighter before letting me go and smiling joyfully at me.

"Okay." I said after wiping my remaining tears away and smiling up at him.

"Great, now then that was enough seriousness for one day don't you think?" he said laughing.

"Right. Race you to Ichiraku's the loser has to pay!" I said before running off at full speed only to hear Naruto yelling to slow down.

"Cheater, you started before me!" he yelled as he was gaining on me.

"That's because you're faster than me!" I yelled back amused. _I know everything is going to be just fine between us from now on, whether we're friends or maybe… just maybe someday something more._


End file.
